<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Words Fail, Silence Speaks by ArielaraLupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292318">Where Words Fail, Silence Speaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin'>ArielaraLupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Autism, Friendship, Learning Disabilities, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielaraLupin/pseuds/ArielaraLupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Nott learns more in the silence of his new friendship than he ever expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom &amp; Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Words Fail, Silence Speaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo was quietly looking for a book in the library. He needed another reference for his essay. Through the bookshelf he spied Granger and the Longbottom Scion sharing a table. He assumed Granger was tutoring the boy. After all, being top of the class- she knew the material well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears picked up the very quiet voice of the boy, Neville. He was rocking back and forth in his chair as he started explaining the qualities of a plant. It was then that Theo realized a few things. One, Granger was being tutored, not Longbottom. And two, the book he had failed to locate was about Herbology, a subject Longbottom seemed to know well. He was debating approaching the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had seen the boy before, but now it was like he was truly seeing him for the first time. They shared classes with Gryffindor quite often, and the boy sometimes ended up as a target from some of his more vicious housemates.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo had never been one to bully. He was the odd Slytherin who should have been anywhere else. He was sorted more or less because of his heritage.  Or so he felt. He personally didn't give two knuts about all the blood purity tripe. Raised with it. Learned to spout it back to those who expected it-yes he was that. But he never really embraced it. He much preferred to stay in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes that was difficult when you were friends with Draco Malfoy.  They had been friends since the nappy days. Practically from the womb. His mother and Draco's had been good friends.  Had. Until Theo's mother had passed unexpectedly. These days he was more of an acquaintance than a friend. Draco had bought into all the things they had been raised with, practically worshipped his father. Theo shivered at the thought of where that would lead Draco. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes focused back on Granger and Longbottom. Some of his mannerisms seemed a bit odd. The rocking, lack of eye contact, and the fact that in all their three years of schooling that this may be the only time he had heard him speak. And of course there was also the earmuffs he always wore. Theo had heard it said that it was because he was working with mandrakes. But he obviously wasn't doing that now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming to a decision he stepped around the end of the bookshelf and approached the table. Granger looked at him,  watching warily. Not that he blamed her. She too had been on the receiving end of the Slytherin's scorn. Longbottom had yet to look at him. Instead the boy was fidgeting with his wand, his fingers tracing sections of it over and over. Closer inspection showed a band of raised sections of bumps and some others that were worn smooth. One band seemed to spin around the wand itself. Theo couldn't take his eyes off it. It was actually fascinating. He wondered what they were, and what they did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you need something Nott?" Granger asked a bit tersely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapping his eyes back to her he replied. "Actually I was hoping that I could get some help," he said sheepishly as his hand reached into his pocket. His fingers clasped the galleon he always carried. He often found himself rubbing the coin, the effect soothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, well I will have to check my schedule to see when I am available, but…" Granger trailed off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, I need his help." Longbottoms head shot up and he swallowed reflexively. "You see I was working on my essay for potions. And I needed some more information about an ingredient. I searched the Herbology section but can't seem to find what I was looking for. Then I could hear you talking, and I realized you may have the information I need." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Longbottom looked nervously at Granger, his fidgeting picking up in intensity. Granger turned towards Longbottom then placed her hands on his arm, squeezing it up and down. It seemed to calm the boy. Who settled back in his seat and finally looked at him briefly. "O-o-ok," he stuttered out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo sat in a chair across from them and explained what he needed. Longbottom blinked rapidly, still not meeting his eyes. Then he began to speak about the plant in question. It was far more than what Theo actually needed,  but he was fascinated at the way the boy got increasingly more excited. His hands started a flapping motion as he got up without a word and headed over to a bookshelf, searching for what he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should know if this is some trick, and you plan on being mean to him that I will hex you before you can blink," Granger whispered fiercely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a trick Granger. I swear. I just need help and it seemed like he really knew his plants."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He does. Neville is smarter than most give him credit for. But he is gifted when it comes to Herbology."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He is. I never realized it before now. I just assumed most of his work was like potions class." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Potions are difficult for Neville. The strong smells are harsh on anyone but particularly for him," her eyes followed Longbottom as he moved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's lucky to have a friend who is as understanding, that's a rare thing," Theo said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granger smiled, "Neville was the first friend I ever had. He looked beyond my bushy hair, buck teeth and big brain. He accepted me just as I was. For that, I will always support him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Longbottom returned and placed a book in Theo's hands. "Here. This will help." He turned to Hermione and said, "It's almost time for dinner. We should go." Then he packed his bag and stood there anxiously waiting on Granger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo cleared his throat as he stood, "Thank you Neville. I appreciate the help." Longbottom nodded, not looking at him. Theo watched as the pair walked off. They had a unique friendship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night he lay in bed and thought about the interaction. He wondered again what the bands on Neville's wand were, and why smells bothered him more than other students. He decided to pay more attention to the boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the weeks that followed, Theo watched the boy more and more. He had even taken to studying with them in the library. The more he watched, the more he wondered. What made Neville so different? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy rarely spoke, he was not very social, even with Granger. He didn't even seem to like large crowds, heading to dinner the minute he could to avoid the crowd. He seemed to make repetitive noises. He had trouble focusing unless he was fidgeting with his wand or Hermione helped redirect his attention. He often rocked in his seats, and flapped his hands when he did something good. He had a set routine, one could almost set a watch to it. He seemed to know exactly what time it was based on what he had been doing. He even observed him in potions class, how he lined all his ingredients up just so before starting to work. How he struggled with the smell of some of the ingredients. He noticed many things that made him different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Theo did notice the boy was unfailingly kind to everyone. Even those who were rude or mark remarks. His cheeks would flush, but he never spoke a word back in anger. Finally he could take no more, his curiosity got the better of him. He asked to speak to Hermione for a few moments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she sent Neville ahead to dinner she turned her focus back to Theo. "Granger, Hermione. I was wanting to talk about Neville. I can't help but notice he is different and I had questions." He rushed on at the suspicious look she gave him, "I am genuinely curious. I mean no harm. The more I spend around him the more I find that I like him. He is such a fascinating person." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione studied him intently. "You mean no harm at all? You won't go running back to your common room and tell Malfoy or any of the others what I say?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I won't. It isn't theirs or anyone else's business."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a nod she said, "You see,  Neville is Autistic and mostly non verbal. He often can not say a word he wants to, and even if he can get it out it is not always clear. He does much better when he focuses and knows the subject well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo sat quietly for a moment. Then he began to ask questions. What was Autism? How did it affect him? How could he do spells if he could not speak the words clearly? Hermione smiled, and explained exactly what Autism was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She told Theo how he thought differently than others. She explained some of his tics and how he did not like being around a large crowd of people, how loud noises (and sometimes even soft ones) could upset him; hench the earmuffs. She told them how he could get easily frustrated and need help refocusing at the task on hand. How she would often use pressure on his arms to help him refocus. She told him that Neville was flappy when he was happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Theo asked a few more questions, including the one that had been bugging him about Neville's wand. Hermione smiled and explained that it was actually a charm that Professor Flitwick had come up with, that enabled Neville to use his wand as a stim tool. Seeing the unasked question she explained stimming. Theo thought about the galleon in his pocket, one side worn smooth from all the rubbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more he compared some of the characteristics of Autism, the more he could see them in himself and others. Him with his coin, Blaise with his intolerance for any scratchy or irritating clothing. Even Hermione with her information overloads. The more he realized, the more he thought that Neville wasn't different. Neville was special. And that made Theo want to stand beside him just as fiercely as Hermione did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that's what he did. Anytime his classmates talked badly about him, Theo handled it the Slytherin way. Silent, discrete hexing usually did the trick. Though he had purchased a few of the Weasley twins crazy products that seemed to help. He even approached Professor Flitwick about the charmed wand bands; and before he knew it, his wand had several of them, replacing the need for his galleon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they grew older and battlelines were drawn, Theo bucked off tradition and stood with Neville and friends. They had shown him what true friendship was. Shown him to look past what everyone else sees. To truly appreciate the silence that often was between them. Because being silent didn't mean that Neville was stupid. It simply meant that his mind was active with a million other thoughts. And sometimes the person with the quietest voice taught the biggest lessons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>